This invention relates to automatic inspection apparatus for glass articles, especially for inspecting the curvature of curved panes leaving a horizontal shaping and tempering furnace comprising a feed conveyor on which the panes advance one behind the other, an inspection station at which the panes stop to be compared with a reference jig, circuits for comparing the measured magnitudes with control reference magnitudes as the case requires, a device for ejecting poor quality panes and a conveyor for removing good quality panes.